


我要惩罚你（警爵）【拆卸】

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 交叉描写, 拆卸, 警爵 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	我要惩罚你（警爵）【拆卸】

“我要惩罚你。”警车低沉的声音在爵士的接收器旁响起。  
肿胀到发痛的输出管上传来一阵冰凉的感觉。警车的手正牢牢地钳住那里。  
爵士从单向玻璃上看到了自己破损的护目镜和能量液干涸的嘴角，在他的肩膀后面，是警车毫无表情的面甲。  
手指粗暴地伸进接口里，来不及等待润滑，指尖干涩地探了进来，毫无道理地刮蹭着内壁的节点。  
爵士只剩一只的手臂勉强撑在玻璃上，手指在光滑的镜面上发出刺耳的摩擦声。他的胸甲一侧已经破损，虽然能量液的渗透已经止住，但是这依然让他看起来很狼狈。  
尤其是现在的姿势。  
“把腿打开。”警车沉声说。他用手扶着爵士的腰间，抚摸那里的凹痕。  
把腿打开就意味着要翘起后挡板。爵士犹豫了一下，虽然他知道这是必然的动作。  
警车的指尖掐进那些凹痕里，爵士被这突如其来的刺激震的浑身一哆嗦。  
“我说，把腿打开。”  
==============================  
“把腿打开。”面对警车这莫名其妙的话，爵士有点没反应过来。  
“这是什么训练内容吗，长官？”爵士的两手交叠在一起，望着自己的导师。  
“你忘了，爵士，训练守则第8条。你又忘了。”警车一步步逼近爵士，直到他退无可退，背甲抵到了墙壁。“也许我该再告诉你一遍。”  
“服从，只有服从。”爵士喃喃低语，所以在警车伸手挑起他的下巴时，他并没有丝毫的反抗。警车用手指摩挲着他紧抿着的唇形，年轻的弧度看起来那么漂亮，飞扬跋扈。以及，从火种里迸发出的不服从管教。  
“服从不只是嘴上说说。”他把手指伸进爵士的嘴里，按压着口腔里面的节点。  
爵士差点呕吐起来。异物的入侵不但大量挤占了舌头的空间，而且还在刺激着他的神经传感线路。他硬生生地压下了呕吐的冲动，以他的能力，这不算难事。  
“你接受了足够的情报学、心理学和格斗术的训练，现在，你只欠缺这最后一门课。”警车贴近爵士的胸甲，身高差让他看起来格外居高临下。  
爵士蓝色的护目镜里闪过一丝恐慌，被警车完整地收进传感器里。  
他不是不知道，所谓最后的训练课，就是要用最原始的本能去获取情报，比如，用身体。  
“你有足够的条件。”警车的另一只手抚摸着爵士腰间流畅的线条，那里已经有星星点点的冷凝液渗出。警车的手指顺着装甲缝隙向上游走，沿着电路的方向打着圈，一路爱抚到突起的车灯上。  
爵士忍不住发出了一声轻哼。  
“我们先从最基础的开始。”警车抽出手指，在抽出的过程中摩擦到了敏感的金属粘膜，爵士的机体轻微地摇晃了一下，又被警车紧紧地压在墙壁上。“把嘴张开。”  
爵士张开了嘴，他的嘴唇在颤抖。  
警车揽住爵士的腰，沾满电解液的手指在爵士的车灯上暧昧地滑蹭着，留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹。他贴近爵士的音频接收器，缓慢而沉声地说：“接吻可以拉近双方的距离，让对方放下戒备，被你控制。”  
放下戒备，被你控制吗？爵士不安地用手抓紧背后的墙壁。  
=============================  
“你本应该让那个家伙放下戒备，被你控制。”警车的声音依然平静，听不出任何起伏。爵士却没来由地一阵恐慌。  
只有警车能让他感到恐慌。  
“你有年轻的身体，有灵活的舌头，有足够的床上技巧，有让他可以欲仙欲死的接口。”警车又插进去一根手指，生硬地抠挖着金属内壁。“你完全可以在床上对他张开双腿，让他舔舐你的输出管，可你却让他舔了你的枪管。”  
不，这不是我该做的！我又不是服务机！爵士强压着愤怒，他仅剩一只的手臂用力抵着墙壁，关节发出嘎吱的声音。  
手指粗暴地按住一个传感节点。爵士的发声器不受控制，他几乎要叫出来——  
警车一把捂住了他的发声器。  
他用舌尖舔舐着爵士的接收器下端，手上的动作稍微放缓，声音里透出的是说不出的冷漠。“你还是太自我了，欠缺管教，欠缺服从，我以前教你的东西都忘记了。”  
他把另一只手伸进爵士的嘴里，挑逗着他的舌头，修长的手指在爵士的口腔里来回转动。  
爵士听话地张大嘴巴。  
警车的手指在一个一个描摹着爵士口腔里的节点，一颗一颗的牙齿，每一个细小的粘膜突起。他用手指刷过爵士的上下唇内侧，摩挲着舌头根部。爵士把嘴张的更大了些，以使警车的手指能更好地深入到口腔内部。警车碾过爵士舌头的边缘，按压着那些脆弱的金属粘膜。他卷起那条柔软的金属舌头，和手指交缠在一起。他能感受到爵士软金属下的细小出口开始情不自禁地分泌出更多的电解液，搅拌出一片色情的空间。透明的电解液从爵士的嘴角流出来。  
警车转动着手指，发声器里迸出两个字。  
“很好。”  
===================================  
“很好。”警车用舌头舔着爵士的嘴唇，感受到爵士轻微的颤抖，他用一只手握住爵士的手。“第一次？”  
“是……是的，长官。”爵士尽力让自己的声音保持平稳。  
“好吧，也许我可以先帮你放松一下。把光学镜闭起来。”  
爵士服从了，他的视野一片漆黑。突然感觉嘴唇被一个湿热的物体堵住，他本能地想打开光学镜，又迅速控制住了自己。警车吻的非常有技巧，开始是像潺潺清泉般温热而细腻，然后逐渐急促，像小溪流入江河汇入大海一样，变得波涛汹涌。警车的体温透过装甲的缝隙传递进来，更是让爵士浑身涌起阵阵难以克制的冲动。他的手抬起又放下，不知道该怎么回应警车。  
“抱住我。”警车命令说。  
爵士顺从地抱住警车的腰间。警车的吻忽然变得激烈，他用力吸吮着爵士的嘴唇，发声器深处透出若有若无的呻吟。他用舌尖用力地侵略着爵士的空间，轻轻咬着他的舌头，有节奏般的绕着他的舌尖画圈舔吻，上下旋转。  
他……他到底跟多少TF接吻过啊……爵士的逻辑处理器被冲上CPU的快感搅的七零八落。  
“接吻的时候不要分心。”警车抬起头，嘴角还挂着一丝透明的银线，混合着两个机的电解液，在房间的灯光下显得格外暧昧。  
“抱歉，长官。”爵士低下头，随后就被警车再次用手指挑起下巴。  
“你的动作太过僵硬。”他的手覆盖上爵士搭着他腰间的手，揉捏着爵士的手指关节。“应该让你的机体柔软、自然地附和对方，可以把双手放在对方的肩甲上，或者腰侧，轻轻地抓对方的装甲缝隙，稍微释放一点微小的电流。就像这样。”  
突然的电流蹿入他的传感线路里，爵士浑身哆嗦，几乎整个倒在警车的怀里。警车顺势抱住他，舔吻着他头雕上的小黑角。  
“你是第一次，自己选个喜欢的姿势吧。”  
爵士愣了一秒钟才明白这句话的意思。他花了三秒调动记忆扇区里的所有关于对接的资料，略一思索随便找了一种。  
“后入式可以么，长官？”  
警车点点头。“后入式是个不错的姿势。”  
=================================  
“后入式是个不错的姿势。”警车把爵士推挤在玻璃前，保时捷的车灯紧紧地顶着玻璃，已经开始升温的机体突然抵到冰凉的触感，他的神经线路快要烧爆掉了。  
警车抽出了手指，上面已经是粘稠一片。可以想象的到爵士的接口里是怎样一副光景。他打开自己的对接面板，输出管还没有充分准备好。  
他走回椅子里，重新坐下。  
“过来。”  
爵士拖着战损的机体，慢慢地走了过去。  
警车从抽屉里拿出一把手枪，卸下全部子弹，塞进了爵士的接口里。有了润滑液的帮助，枪口顺利地顶进了接口的深处。  
爵士的面甲上浮现出愉悦与痛苦交错的神色，恍惚的光镜酝酿着情欲的色泽，护目镜下闪着白光，欲言又止的表情显示他刚刚差点经历一场过载。  
“我知道你已经等不及了。”警车扶着手枪，又往里顶了一下，换来爵士更加难耐的扭动。“但是你得等等你的长官。所以，现在紧紧地吸着这个小东西，别让它掉下来。还有，虽然没有子弹，但它可是电子枪，小心别过载了，否则你的接口就废了。”  
爵士咬着嘴唇不说话。  
警车把自己的机体往后靠了靠，输出管已经在爵士的面甲前。  
“舔它。”  
=================================  
“什么？舔……舔它？不行长官，这太难堪了，请不要那样！”爵士看着低头伏在自己腿间的警车，惊慌失措地想制止他。  
“爵士，你又忘了。”警车不满地把爵士的大腿压在胸甲处，他的接口完全暴露在警车面前。  
服从，只能服从。  
爵士咬着嘴唇靠进椅背里，双腿大大地分开，搭在椅子扶手上。警车用手摩挲着上面的纹路，轻轻套弄着。  
“因为你是第一次，我不介意把速度放慢一些。我允许可以让你先在我的嘴里过载一次。”  
爵士在满屏的警报信息和这句话信息之中不知道该先处理哪一条。  
警车的手指抚弄着爵士的大腿内侧，轻柔而色情地揉捏。这样轻缓的动作让爵士稍微放松了一点。长期严苛训练的机体，有着无比完美的金属肌肉线条，蕴藏着无穷的力量，却没有可怕的外形。警车把爵士的小腿搭在自己肩甲上，先从爵士的膝盖处吻起来。金属嘴唇和装甲线路的碰撞，从来没有过的感觉逐渐在爵士的处理器里升腾起来。机体的每一条线路每一根光纤都似乎完全被激情充盈，叫嚣着希望能够尽快地和面前的机体结合。  
警车的吻来到了大腿最上面，他用牙齿咬着爵士缝隙里的电缆线，轻柔地向里面吹着气，带起一片湿漉漉的痕迹。每一个动作都似有若无地碰触着爵士的保护叶，手法熟练而煽情。当他最终来到爵士的输出管的时候，面对的是已经被他挑逗的挺起来的东西，他没有任何犹豫，直接张口含住。  
突如其来的刺激让爵士忍不住抽了一口凉气。警车有一下没一下的舔舐，给与他全然新鲜而生疏的快感，眨眼之间电荷就迅速聚集起来，在他的装甲缝隙里四处流窜，又奔向两腿之间。过载的快感直冲处理器，滚滚袭来，爵士那被警车抓住的双腿剧烈地抖动了几下，竟然直接在警车的嘴里发泄了出来。  
“抱歉，长官，我……”爵士很惊慌，毕竟他是第一次经历这样的事。  
警车舔了舔嘴角。“现在感觉怎么样？”  
“好多了。”爵士压抑着发声器里颤抖的杂音。  
“很好。那么我就开始了。”警车打开自己的对接面板，露出早已充能完毕的输出管。  
爵士吓了一跳。  
警车的尺寸实在是有点超乎他的预料。保时捷的车型较小，他甚至不确定警车的管子是否和他的接口尺寸相合。  
警车就着刚才爵士流出的大量的润滑液，用手指抹了几下，指尖蹭着接口最外边的保护叶。爵士的全身线路都绷紧了。  
“爵士，看着我。”警车的阴影覆盖了爵士的光学镜，他居高临下地看着他。“你有年轻的机体，漂亮，充满活力，接口柔软湿润，你自己就是最好的武器。”  
警车的声音没有任何起伏，可是在爵士听来，却像是最好的X情药。他呆呆地看着警车，刚刚发泄之后的欲望似乎再度难耐地躁动起来。  
警车低头亲吻着他头雕上的小角，手指撬开最外面的保护叶，缓慢而不容拒绝地探进爵士的接口里。那里面的温度正好，不会太低，也不会太高，适宜的温度显示着它的主人从没有经历过对接。警车很明白要如何能够让爵士被挑逗起来，他很有技巧地寻找着里面的传感节点，按压着，碾揉着。爵士轻咬着牙齿，发出难以抑制的呻吟，越来越大声。  
“嘘。”警车把食指放在唇边，轻轻碰了碰自己的嘴唇。这个面无表情的动作让他看起来无比色气。“我的办公室隔音不太好。”  
外面就是人来人往的走廊。  
爵士的嘴唇都快咬破了。他拼命压抑着体内升起来的快感。  
“不，不要压抑自己。”警车摇了摇头。“或许我可以帮你一下。”  
警车从办公桌上拿起手枪，单手卸掉所有子弹，塞进了爵士的嘴里。  
“你可以咬着它，闭紧你的发声器。也许你会爱上这种冰凉的器械。”  
============================  
“也许你已经爱上这种冰凉的器械了。”  
警车伸出脚尖，勾了勾那支电子枪。枪柄被送到了爵士接口更深的地方，小巧的甬道依然紧致，警车每用一下力气，接口里的枪柄便被推进一截。器械的坚硬冰冷摩擦着金属内壁的柔软炽热，被撑开的褶皱推搡着枪口的入侵，却无力拒绝这令人羞耻不堪的一切。爵士无力地喘息着，想与自己接口里冰火相交的巨大快感对抗。  
警车按住他破损的头雕，把他按回自己的腿间。爵士张大嘴吞吐着警车的输出管，管子的顶端几乎顶到了他的油管。他用舌头描绘着顶部的冠状沟纹，电解液不断地蹭在管子上，他的嘴唇摩擦着输出管表面的起伏，吐出来时舔舐着管子头部的螺旋纹，吞进去时全部含入，流出来的电解液打湿了整根管子。他用舌头照顾着顶部褶皱里的每一寸金属皮肤，用舌尖寻找隐藏在里面的敏感小元件，用牙齿轻轻摩挲着表层的传感神经线。他感受到警车的输出管在他嘴里逐渐变粗变硬，甚至挤压了他舌头的空间。他只得把舌头缩到嘴巴的角落里，嘴里呼出的气体包裹着粗壮的管身。  
“很不错。看来我以前教你的东西你并没有全都忘掉。”警车又用脚把爵士接口里的电子枪向更深处踢了踢，爵士的下体传来狂风暴雨前的震颤。他拼命压抑着接口里越来越难以控制的快感，这使得他无意识地紧紧地吸着枪口，嘴上的动作也开始加快。嘴唇和输出管底部的皮肤不断地撞击，房间里充斥着色气的水声和淫糜的撞击声。  
他能感受到警车那根输出管在他的嘴里正在愈发火热，粗大，硬挺，坚实，无论他承认与否，自己的嘴巴正在紧紧地吸着这个让他快要发狂的东西。  
===========================  
是的，警车的舌头快要让他发狂了。原本以为警车抽出手指，就会把自己的输出管送进来。但是警车却先用舌头舔了上来。他的舌尖打开保护叶，经过刚才的扩张和润滑，一路长驱直入地碾压过爵士内壁里的所有传感节点，径直来到了那个小小的敏感点。  
“啊啊啊啊……唔唔……”嘴里咬着枪口，无法发出任何有意义的音节，爵士无助地摇着头，双手无意识地抓紧了身下的椅子，靠垫几乎被他扭曲到变形。  
警车扣住了他的手指。  
十指交握。  
这个动作让爵士莫名的安心。  
警车的舌头在爵士的接口里做着类似于输出管冲撞的动作，配合着润滑液的作用，粘腻地扫荡着爵士的对接通道。在最深处的油箱垫片那里，警车故意放慢了速度，柔软的舌头带来的更多的是挑逗和撩拨。在神经丛再一次被碾磨之后，爵士忽然紧紧地掐住警车的手指。  
蓝色的护目镜瞬间变成了亮白色。  
警车的手指几乎被爵士掐掉一层漆。  
过了几秒之后，爵士的护目镜才慢慢重新上线，他的风扇疯狂地运转着，多余的电荷在加速逃离他的机体。  
这时爵士才注意到，警车的嘴角流出了自己的润滑液。浅蓝色的液体挂在警车的嘴角，说不出的性感。  
意识到自己第二次过载到警车的嘴里，爵士恨不得自己立刻下线，昏死过去。  
警车却没在意。他把嘴里的液体吐在手掌中，缓慢而色情地涂抹在爵士的胸前车灯上。  
那是爵士全身上下最敏感的地方。  
“第二次的时间比第一次要长2分钟。以后你可以多用接口来获取情报。”警车把电子枪从爵士嘴里拿出来，看着上面清晰的牙印，面无表情地说。  
爵士刚要再次硬起来的输出管瞬间又软了下去。  
“所以，这次该我了。”  
在爵士还没来得及做出任何动作之前，他被警车拉起来转了个方向，趴到了办公桌上。原本摆放整齐的数据板被推的乱七八糟，有几块掉在了地上，发出清晰的碰撞声。  
无需更多的润滑和扩张，警车早已准备好的输出管已经全根挺入。他用手扶着爵士的臀部，耐心地引导他根据自己的动作扭动腰胯。  
一想到自己现在的姿势，羞耻感和快感就同时涌了上来，冲刷着爵士的处理器。他的面甲抵着桌面，双手被警车扭在背后。高高翘起的后挡板，接口正在欢迎第一个进入他的机体。  
“慢一点，警车……哈啊……我……”爵士的话语溃不成军。  
“我没有允许你可以叫我的名字。”警车又往深处顶了一下，一路带过几个柔软的突起。  
“啊啊……慢一点，长官……长官，求你了……”  
警车似乎很满意这个称呼。他抱着爵士的腰线，伸手去抚摸他胸前的车灯。  
忽然用力一掐。  
===============================  
警车突然用力掐住爵士的车灯。  
他把爵士的头雕拽了起来，站起身，一把把爵士推倒在地上，掐住爵士的后腰，飞快地拔出那把电子枪，挺起输出管，一鼓作气插了进去，巨大的分身立刻被温热的接口全部吞没。  
爵士的面甲贴在地板上，接口里传来的摩擦让他无法保持理智。他被迫趴在地上，手被警车扭在背后，膝盖轴承曲起，后挡板高高地翘着，接口正被警车肆无忌惮地抽插着。淋漓的润滑液汩汩地向外流，滴在地上打湿一片。  
“你有我授予的情报学学位，在汽车人军事学院以第一名的身份毕业，在我手下供职，现在却在最不该犯错的时候掉链子。”  
“我……我很抱歉……警车……”爵士的发声器里只能发出破碎的词语。  
“我没有允许你可以叫我的名字。”警车又往深处顶了一下，碾压过里面柔软的突起。  
“抱歉，长官……”爵士咬着牙。“但是请……不要把我调离……前线。”  
他浑身在颤抖。  
“我愿意接受……任何惩罚。”  
清洗液从破损的护目镜里流出，滴在地板上，和润滑液混在一起，已经分不清彼此。  
================================  
“不要……警车……啊……快放开我……”爵士的清洗液从护目镜里流了出来。他的接口一阵收缩，痉挛夹着警车的输出管却更加紧。  
意识到爵士即将迎来再一次过载，警车掐着爵士的车灯，用尽全力捅到对接通道的最深处。爵士在饱受折磨的情况下，双手用力掐进了桌子的缝隙，润滑液如同洒水一样飞溅了出来。警车的交换液从他的接口里滴了下来，流在桌子上。  
爵士几乎是在警车的管子抽离他接口的瞬间就倒在了桌子上。他无法保持机体的平衡，甚至连换气系统都差点报废。他全身上下都是乱七八糟的液体痕迹，甚至都分不清是他的还是警车的。  
===============================  
警车把大量的液体灌进了爵士破损的机体里，只剩一只手的爵士躺在地板上自己的液体里，换气风扇飞速运转着。  
警车拿起一块软布擦拭着自己的机体。他背对着爵士说：“你的认错态度，我很满意。”  
爵士的护目镜闪了几下。  
“你可以继续在前线。但是——”警车回过头，看着爵士。“记住，你是我的。”  
================================  
“你刚才的表现，我很满意。”警车扶起爵士，把他抱在怀里，拿起一块软布擦拭着爵士的机体。  
爵士的护目镜闪了几下。  
“你通过考核了，爵士。你可以去前线了。”  
年轻的唇角翘了起来。他亲昵地搂着警车的脖颈，把他拉近自己。  
贴合的双唇变得再次滚烫起来。  
但是——记住，你是我的。


End file.
